Double Life
by Pattyfer78
Summary: Driving home late one night, Tony comes across Abby. Abby is hundreds of miles from where she is supposed to be. This is a journey of falling, being caught by friends, and living again without hiding the double life. Inspired by October being Depression awareness month.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the NCIS characters, I am just borrowing them to help tell a story.

**Double Life**

"Boss, how did we miss this?" Tony asked as he watched Gibbs cradle and hold Abby on the ground.

"I don't know Tony, I don't know. I never saw this coming." Gibbs said as he held on tightly and rocked back and forth with Abby in his arms.

As Tony watched over Gibbs and Abby he thought over the last twenty minutes. They were the longest and shortest span of time he could ever remember.

_Flashback_

It was almost midnight and Tony was heading home. He was tired. He had stayed late to finish all the paperwork from the last case. There was a happy ending with the case of a missing teenager. The dependent was home safe and sound with his family and now all the paperwork was complete. Only one day left of the work week and they would have a long weekend off. It was only at the last minute that Tony realized he had to go the long way home due to night time road work. The detour would take him up around the city and over the river into a quieter part of town. It was going to take an extra twenty minutes to get home tonight. Tony sighed as came to the bridge that would mark the half way point of his trip home tonight. Half way across the bridge Tony noticed someone sitting on the wall of the bridge. As he passed the person he did a double take when he recognized who it was. It was Abby.

Tony pulled over and parked his car. It couldn't be Abby. He was tired and was seeing things. because Abby left at lunch time for New Orleans. She called and told Gibbs that her plane landed safely. Just to be safe Tony got out of his car and walked towards the person he thought was Abby. The person in question turned away and stood up on the wall of the bridge. Even in the dim light of the only street lamp on the bridge he could tell it was Abby. Tony grabbed his phone and called Gibbs.

"Boss, we may have a problem with Abby."

"DiNozzo, its late and Abby is in New Orleans. She called when she landed this evening."

"Then it is her double standing on the wall of the bridge on Route 166. You need to come here something is not right. I'm going to try and talk to her. I'll leave the phone on speaker so you can listen."

"On my way DiNozzo."

Tony quietly approached Abby making sure not to startle her. He made quick observations of Abby and frowned at what he saw. Abby stood there wearing baggy clothing and no jacket. Her hair was down and messy and she was shaking. As he approached Abby, he called out her name softly.

"Abby."

No response. Tony tried again a little louder.

"Abby."

What Tony saw when Abby turned towards him almost made his heart stop. Vacant, dead eyes turned towards him. These eyes failed to recognize him and Tony failed to recognize Abby in those eyes. Physically Abby was standing in front of him, confirmation being her tats. Those eyes told Tony another story. They told him that her personality and soul were gone. That he was only looking at the shell of Abby. The shock ran deep into his soul and Tony was unsure of what to do with what he saw.

"Abby can you come here?"

Tony stopped when she flinched at his hand being raised slowly up towards her.

"I'm not going to hurt you Abby. I only want to help."

Tony lowered his hand to be seen not as a threat. He was at a loss, unsure of what to do. With his years of law enforcement training, he knew what he was supposed to do. This was different, this was family and it was taking a lot to hold back from grabbing Abby and pulling her to safety. He knew he couldn't risk the chance of her falling into the river.

"Abby, where is your car?"

It sounded stupid to him to ask that. Well he had to start somewhere.

"Don't worry I took care of everything. Don't worry. Go home."

"Let me drive you home."

"I'll be home in the morning."

"Abby it is a ways from your place. Your car isn't here. Let me drive you home. It is getting late."

"Don't worry, I'll be home soon. It is only a short trip and I took care of everything."

"At least come down off the wall and talk to me. You are making me nervous being up high and shaking like a leaf."

"I want to be alone. Go home. I'll be home in the morning."

If Tony thought Abby's eyes were scary, her voice brought those fears to another level. Her bubbly, excited voice was gone. Replaced with a hollowness that made the scariest horror movie character sound like Mary Poppins. He stepped back a couple of feet to convey his concern to his boss.

"Boss," Tony said softly. "I'm afraid for Abby. Her eyes and her voice are vacant and hollow. She wants me to leave her alone."

"Don't leave her, DiNozzo. Keep talking to her and distract her. I am a couple of minutes out. I'll approach from the other side."

"Abby, why are you here? I mean you are far from home and you don't have your car. How did you get here?"

"I told you, I am going home. I don't need a car. I made other arrangements."

"Are you meting someone here?"

"Cherise and Alexis."

"Where are they? It is kind of late to be out here by yourself."

"I'll meet with them soon."

"Can I wait with you?"

"Go home."

"I'm not leaving until you get down off that wall."

Tony saw Gibbs walking up from the other side of the bridge. So Tony kept talking to distract Abby, not that he thought Abby was aware of who Tony was.

"Tell me about Cherise and Alexis? You never mentioned them before."

"They are coming to take me home."

"Are they from back home in Louisiana?"

"How did you know?"

"Well Abby, you were going to fly to New Orleans today for the weekend and you are still here."

"I needed to finish making arrangements."

"So they are meeting you here?"

"They are coming, so go home. I'll be home in the morning."

"Do they drive like Ziva? Because that is a long ride, no way you will make it by morning. You may make it by tomorrow night."

"Go home. They are coming. I can hear them telling me they are close."

Tony looked at Gibbs with panic in his eyes. Gibbs returned his look with fear in his own eyes. Gibbs was in shock at what he was hearing and seeing. The fact that Abby had not addressed them by name was highly unusual. Abby always acknowledge and addressed them by name, even if she was mad at them. While Gibbs couldn't see Abby's eyes, he had no doubt that Tony was correct in his description. Abby's eerie voice was out of a horror show and sent shivers down his spine. His gut was turning, things were not ok and they were about to get worse before the night ended.

Abby turned away from Tony and faced towards the river. Tony and Gibbs moved in closer be careful not to startle Abby and waited. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes while Abby stared out over the river with her vacant stare. The silence was broken with Abby whispering...

"Cheri, Lexi, I am here. Catch me its time to go home..."

This is a work in progress. Normally I would have finished the story first before posting. I can't with this story. So please stick with me while I try to get this story told. Thanks, Patricia.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Cheri,**_** Lexi, I am here. Catch me it is time to go home..."**_

And with that Abby leaned over. Gibbs and Tony reached out and grabbed for Abby. Both of them were able to grab hold of Abby's shirt and kept Abby from falling into the river. They carefully pulled Abby's limp body up and back over the wall. They carefully pulled Abby up using her shirt, while making sure that Abby didn't slip from her shirt. As soon as they were able Gibbs and Tony slipped their hands under Abby's arms and pulled her over the wall.

Gibbs claimed Abby as soon as she was over the wall and back on the bridge. After a quick check for breathing, pulse, and injuries, Gibbs cradled and held onto Abby.

**Present Time **

"Tony call Ducky and tell him to meet us at my house."

"Shouldn't we take Abby to the hospital. She just tried kill herself and now she is unresponsive?"

"We take care of our own. Just til morning, then we can reevaluate."

"OK boss, I'll call Ducky and then grab your car."

Gibbs handed his keys to Tony and kept rocking Abby. While walking back to the car Tony called Jimmy.

"Jimmy... I'm sorry to wake you up. I need you to go pick up Ducky and have him bring his doctor bag to Gibbs house."

"What's up Tony?"

"Please just do what I asked Jimmy. Just know it is a family emergency. Details when you get here. Make sure you have what you need to draw blood and run a complete panel. I'll let Ducky know you are on your way."

"OK give me about twenty minutes."

The next call would not be as easy.

"Ducky, sorry to wake you."

"No worries Anthony. Has Gibbs call to say we have a body."

Tony sighed. "Almost Ducky. We almost had a body. Just grab your doctor bag. Jimmy is going to pick you up."

"Anthony, who is in need of my services?"

"I would rather wait to tell you in person. Just know it is family. I don't even completely understand what is going on."

"Very well Anthony, if I must wait I will see you soon. Where are we going to meet you?"

"Gibbs' house and he is not in need of your services and neither am I."

"Very well Anthony. We will see you soon."

Tony closed his phone and started Gibbs car. As he drove towards Gibbs and Abby, the reality of what they witnessed hit Tony hard. He wiped his eyes dry and got out of the car to help Gibbs with Abby. Tony gently lifted Abby into his arms and carried her to the car. Gibbs got up, followed and opened the door.

"Get in Tony and hold Abby. Make her feel safe and reassure yourself that she is still alive."

"I couldn't tell him Gibbs. I told Ducky to meet him and where but not why. I just couldn't over the phone. I also called Jimmy so he can run blood work."

"I know Tony, because despite being here. I am having trouble coming to terms with what we saw and heard. You can call it denial and you would be right. You were right to question how we missed the signs. How did we fail Abby and miss this?"

A/N: Please bear with me while I try to relearn how to post chapters here, it has been a while. The story is coming along. Some chapters will be long while others shorter, depending where I can place the transition to the next scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs drove carefully back to his home with Tony and Abby in the back seat. Tony held onto Abby tightly and kept peppering kisses on the top of her head. It felt odd to be holding Abby in his lap while she was limp and unresponsive. Tony only hoped that she would remain that way until they go to Gibbs' home. He wasn't sure how Abby would react to still being alive, when she was welcoming death when she was last conscious. When they got to Gibbs home, Tony carried Abby into the guest room and laid her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. After Tony settled Abby into the bed Gibbs came into the room.

"I started a pot of coffee. I need you to tell Ducky what happened and how you found Abby. Give as many details as possible. Until further notice Abby is not to be left alone until we know what is going on."

"Boss we need to get McGee and Ziva here in the morning. They can do research and find out who Cherie and Lexi are? They can search her apartment and computer for missing clues. Plus they can watch Abby while we try to get some sleep. I'll text them and have them met us here."

"OK Tony. Go wait for Ducky. I'll stay here with Abby."

"Sure Boss," Tony said when he got up. Tony left the room and gently closed the door behind him. He went to the kitchen and started a tea kettle for Ducky. After a few minutes the coffee was done and Tony brought a large mug to Gibbs. Tony heard the front door open and went to meet Ducky and Jimmy.

"Anthony, where is Gibbs? I am quite curious to what is going on."

"Gibbs is in the guest room. I'll go get you some tea Ducky and some coffee for you Jimmy."

"Anthony, time is of the essence if my services are needed."

"Tony, I'll go and get the tea. Tell Ducky what is going on. I'll be back in a moment." Jimmy said to help prevent any arguments.

"Anthony let us sit down. You are looking a bit tired."

"Ducky I feel as I have lived a hundred years in the past two hours. This is something that no one saw coming. There is no easy way for me to say this. Abby tried to commit suicide tonight. I found her by accident or by divine intervention."

"Anthony that is quite a serious statement to be making."

"I thought Abby was in New Orleans." Jimmy said coming back into the living room.

"Abby lied and we would have never known til she was late coming back or when her body showed up. I only found Abby because of the detour I had to take to get home. I found her sitting on the wall of the bridge on Route 166."

Tony sat back and rubbed the palms of his hands against his face and sighed. "Abby's eyes and her voice are going to haunt me for a long time. Her eyes were vacant, there was nothing there. I don't know if she recognized me. Abby never said my name, and her voice was down right scary. It was hollow, dead, and nothing I ever want to hear again. Abby kept telling me that she would be home by morning and that I needed to go home. Then Abby told Cherie and Lexi to catch her so they could go home. Then Abby leaned forward, lost her balance and started to fall into the river but Gibbs and I grabbed her and pulled her back over the wall of the bridge. Abby is in the guest room unconscious and Gibbs is watching over her."

"Anthony , Abby should be in the hospital for treatment and observation."

"I know Ducky. I did try to have Abby brought to the hospital. Gibbs said that family takes care of their own. I think he is feeling guilty for not seeing this coming. I know I am. I am going to call Kate's sister in the morning and have her come here."

"OK Anthony, I think that is a wise idea. I also will speak to Gibbs myself. Mr Palmer let's go and see Abigail and Jethro and make sure there are no pressing needs to be taken care of now. Let's get some blood drawn for a work up."

"Of course Dr. Mallard. I'm right behind you."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all reviews. They really do help me keep going as I write this story which is not very easy. The stigma of have mental illness is not easy and prevents many from seeking help. One of my goals is to help people see past the label and just see the person on the inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Again I do not own NCIS or the characters. I am borrowing them to tell a story.

Thank you for the reviews. I'm still writing and typing away. As time goes on everyone in Abby's life has been affected by Abby's actions and will be able to relate in some aspect. Most of us even if we don't know it are around those who live with depression and other mental health issues.

* * *

"Jethro, may we come in? Anthony told us about Abigail and I would like to look her over."

"I'm not leaving Duck. I have medical POA for Abby. I'm staying til I know what is going on."

"That's fine Jethro. I do need you to move out-of-the-way for a few minutes so I can look Abigail over. Mr Palmer I would like you to draw at least four vials of blood for testing and then hook up a saline drip."

"Right away Dr Mallard. I am going to grab the coat rack from out front for the IV. I'll be right back."

"That will be fine Mr Palmer." Ducky approached Abby and shook his head. "My dear Abigail, you look dreadful. What happened to you my dear?"

Ducky began his examination of Abby. He listen to her heart and lungs. After checking her eyes, Ducky felt along Abby's head looking for any bumps. He readjusted the lamp to offer more light and began to look for puncture marks on the arms, hands, and feet. He murmured notes to himself and when Jimmy came back he recorded the notes that Ducky provided to him. When Ducky finished examining Abby, Jimmy set about to draw Abby's blood and then started the IV that had been requested.

"Mr Palmer that those blood samples and mark them with the name Angela Scott and have a full tox screen done stat. Abby's replacement should be there soon after you get there. Also take a hair sample for drug analysis."

"Yes, Dr Mallard."

"Palmer take Tony with you to pick up his car. He needs a break and a friend."

"Yes, Agent Gibbs."

"Just Gibbs Palmer. We are in my home with family."

"Ok Gibbs. I'll be back as soon as the results are in."

"No James, I need you to return with a heart monitor and a pulse ox. I would like to monitor Abigail a little better until she has regained conscious."

"Of course Dr Mallard. I should be back within and hour." And with that Jimmy collected a hair sample and left to complete the tasks that he was given.

"Ducky, what is going on?"

"Jethro," Ducky said as he sat down on the arm-chair in the room. "What are you doing? Abby needs to be in a hospital being cared for. Not here because you feel guilty."

Gibbs sat back down on the bed and picked up Abby's hand. "It is not guilt Ducky. I have been where Abby has been. It is not pretty and being in the hospital is much worse."

"I'm sorry Jethro I had no idea. I never saw anything in your records that suggested you tried to commit suicide. I'll try to understand your decision and go along as long as it is in the best interest of Abigail."

"The only one who knows is Franks and he never told anyone." Gibbs said as he looked over at Abby and with a sigh he continued. "Franks found me about a week before I was going to be discharged from the Marines. He was coming over to complete plans for me to join NIS. He found me so drunk that I should have died from alcohol poisoning. I had to tried to blow my head off but I was so damn drunk that I missed. He took me to a clinic and gave them a false id. He did that so I could still get hired if I lived. I spent two days being observed. Franks told them that I was at a drinking party that went too far. They didn't believe him and put me under suicide watch. I was under a microscope. No one tried to find out why I got so drunk. Their only concern was how well I behaved and that I did what I was told to do. Franks snuck me out AMA after two days. He stayed with me and made sure I lived to be discharged from the Marines. Then he kind of took over my life and reinvented me. He allowed me to mourn my family while giving me a purpose in life and a reason to go on."

"Jethro, times have changed. There is a better understanding and treatment for people who are depressed and suicidal. Abigail would be a hospital with staffed trained in these matters not in a backwoods clinic without proper training in psychology."

"The stigma is still there Ducky. Does Abby need help? Yes, she does. Waking up in a psych ward against your will is not going to help. When Abby wakes up, we will talk and give her the options of hospital treatment or on lock down with us. Abby will need to feel that she has some control. Because no matter what she chooses, she won't have much. She will have more control with us than in a hospital. She is going to needs some control in hr treatment. Now Ducky, Why the machines? What is really going on?"

"The machines are mostly precautionary. Although Abigail's heart rate is a little on the slow side and her respiratory rate is also on the lower side of normal. Besides you are not going to let Abigail leave unless it was a life or death situation. Now physically from what I can tell Abigail is fine. It looks like Abigail's subconscious was in overload and could no longer handle what was happening. In order to survive Abigail's body has shut down except for the essentials of breathing and keeping her heart beating. I would suspect that you would get very little in brain activity. In fact the activity one would find would most likely be similar to that of someone in a coma."

"Are you saying that Abby is in a coma?"

"Yes, Jethro I am. As soon as Abigail's body recovers from her trauma, she should come around. Abigail is going to get the help that she needs. Now try to rest. I assume the rest of the team will be here in a couple of hours. I'm not going to fight you because you will do what is best. Dr. Cranston and I will make sure you will have all the information you need."

"Kate's sister?"

"Yes, Anthony is going to call and have her come here. Abigail will be in the best of care, that I can assure you of."

* * *

A/N: Remember, Don't judge a book by its cover because you will miss the real story.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it has taken longer than normal to post. I like to write long hand then edit and type my story. I got going and wrote more than I typed. So here is the next chapter. My claim; I do not own NCIS I am just borrowing the characters to tell a story.

* * *

"Tony, let's go." Jimmy said as he left the guest room.

"Where are we going Jimmy?"

"Back to NCIS to start the blood work, pick up some equipment and then your car. In that order."

"Just drop me off at my car. I think that I am needed here."

"Tony, Agent Gibbs and Dr Mallard are here. Abby is going to be out for a while. Besides Dr Mallard and Agent Gibbs need to talk. I think that they want both of us gone for a little while. And I believe that you may need a sound board, am I right?"

"Yeah Palmer, you are right, let's go."

Tony and Jimmy left Gibbs house and headed to Jimmy's car. Tony headed to the driver side while Jimmy secured his bag in the trunk. When done Jimmy looked up and saw Tony.

"Ah,Tony my car I drive."

"Sorry Jimmy force of habit. So how is Abby?"

Jimmy waited til he pulled out onto the street before he answered Tony's question.

"Well Tony,from the numbers Dr Mallard gave me, Abby is fine for now. They are a little low but still within the normal range, the lower end thou. Tony what are you thinking?"

"What am I thinking? Huh... Well, right about now I want to go to NCIS, to my desk and write my letter of resignation."

"Why Tony?"

"Because I didn't see this coming. How did I miss the signs? Abby is supposed to be my best friend. I do my best to be there for her. It wasn't enough. Why didn't I see the signs?"

"Well Tony that is the million dollar question, everyone is going to be asking. I know the thought has crossed my mind. I think that you are doing the right thing by calling Dr Cranston. We need to come together and support each other. We are a team and a family. From now on there can't be any judging. We can not even judge ourselves because we believe that we failed Abby. Because Abby will take that and turn that onto herself. Sometimes Tony, families don't see everything they think they are supposed to. The reason for that is that they are too close. Tony, you are more than Abby's best friend, you are her big brother. No matter what happens when Abby wakes up, just go with it. You can't fix the past you can only help with the future and hopefully make it better. Tony, put the guilt you feel away. There is no room in the future for the guilt. Love and support unconditionally, those are the tools that you are going to need to help Abby have a better future."

"Wow Palmer, you are holding back on us with your wisdom." Tony said as he stared at Jimmy. "You need to share more pearls of wisdom with us more often. Please be patient with me. I am going to make mistakes because I am going to want to fix everything. So please don't be afraid to call me out on it later. OK?"

"OK Tony. I will do that for you because I also care about Abby."

Jimmy and Tony went the rest of the way in silence. When they got to NCIS, Jimmy went to Abby's lab to start the testing that Ducky had requested and to leave directions for Abby's replacement . While Tony went up to his desk. He texted both Tim and Ziva, telling them to meet at Gibbs house at 0600. Then he called and left a message on Dr Cranston's voice mail. Not expecting a response Tony leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He thought about what had happened and what Jimmy had said. He was caught up in his thoughts when a familiar but unexpected voice jerked him out of those thoughts.

"Agent DiNozzo, why are you still here at 0430?"

Tony jerked to attention at his name being called.

"Sorry Director Vance, did you need something?"

"No Agent DiNozzo, just curious to why you haven't gone home yet. Does Gibbs have you working on a case all night?"

"No Director Vance, it is because of a family emergency. I had to make some phone calls. Why are you here sir? It's quite early."

"Meeting in MTAC. Take the day off Agent DiNozzo, extend your long weekend. It looks like you could use it."

"Thank you Director. I was going to ask Gibbs later."

"Don't worry Agent DiNozzo, I will take care of Gibbs. The team can work on cold cases or catch up on paperwork. Go home, it looks like you need the sleep."

"I will, sir. I am just waiting for Palmer. He is going to drive me."

"Very well. I will see you next week."

"Thank you, sir."

"Tony, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah Palmer, we should go."

"Mr Palmer, make sure Agent DiNozzo gets home safely and some sleep."

"Of course Director Vance. OK Tony, the next stop for you is bed."

Tony and Jimmy went back to the car. As they drove Jimmy looked over at Tony debating if he should ask the question that came to mind when he saw Tony talking to the Director.

"Tony, did you tell the Director about Abby?"

"No I told him that I had a family emergency and was making phone calls. Which is true. I was thinking about what you said about not judging ourselves and feeling guilty."

"And?"

"It makes sense and I am afraid that I will mess up. I don't want to mess up."

"Just be there Tony. Be the shoulder to cry on. Be the one to pick her up when she falls. Carry her on the days that prove to be just too much for her. Don't judge and focus on the future. I'm sure Dr Cranston will say the same thing."

"How did you become so wise, Jimmy?"

"I worked on a crisis hotline for teens as a teen. Some of it is training and some of it is experience from working on the line."

"So you have been there before?"

"Kind of, there is a difference when you know the person and when it is a person you have never met before."

"Does it change you?"

"The experience, yeah, it least it does in the long run. It will make you stronger in your bond with Abby and with the rest of the team. Just know this, there is no quick fix. It could take weeks or months before Abby feels OK again. Just don't give up and remember I will be there if you need me."

"You do not give up on family Palmer."

"I know. That is how I know that Abby has a fighting chance of surviving and living her life again."

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and PMs. They do help me to keep going and keep writing. All I need to do is catch up on my typing so I can post what I have already written.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading.

**Borrowing Abby and her NCIS family to tell a story.**

* * *

Abby landed on her back with a thud and she opened her eyes. Darkness. While laying on her back Abby listened for clues to where she was. Silence, except for the occasional sound of wind whipping around or the sound of rocks falling. Abby was unsure of where she was, nothing looked familiar. Abby was cold, disorientated and felt like she took a beating. She tried to roll over and stand up and found it to be quite difficult. The ground was hard and covered with sharp rocks and gravel. With it being so dark Abby was unsure of where to go. She needed to find clues to where she was.

Suddenly there were murmurings. Abby couldn't understand the sounds around her and tried to find the source. Then there was a warm feeling that held her and made her feel safe. Abby began to relax. Around her the surroundings started to come into focus with the pale light rising. There wasn't much to see. In front of her was a steep, rocky mountain side that seemed to climb forever. That would explain why Abby felt so battered and beaten, if she fallen down that rocky mountain side. Abby heard a sound behind her and she quickly turned around. She fell back when she realized she was on a rocky, brittle, ledge. On the edge of the ledge was a valley darkness that was so dark you couldn't see the bottom.

Abby kicked a rock over the edge and listened to the rock fall and hit things as it fell. After a while Abby could no longer hear the rock falling and hitting things, but deep down she knew it was still falling. There was nothing. No sun, water, plants, animals, just hard rocks. Occasionally Abby would hear rocks fall and slide down the mountain side, enough for Abby to feel weary of being safe. Soon the warmth that Abby had felt around her disappeared. Abby shivered at the loss and decided to see if there was anyone else around. With what little light there was Abby attempted to look around for someone else.

"Hello?!... Hello, is there anyone here?"

"No Abby, just you. You ran away from everyone."

Abby knew that voice. It was a voice that She thought she would never hear again.

"Kate, is that you?"

"Yes Abby,it is me."

"Where are you? I can't see you."

"You don't need to see me, Abby."

"Am I dead? Because you are dead and have been for years."

"No Abby, you did not get your wish. You are not dead. You are currently suspended between life and death."

"Suspended between?"

"In a medical sense you are in a coma. Hopefully you are at the rock bottom of your emotional journey."

"Why?"

"Why didn't you die or why are you in a coma?"

"Both I guess."

"It wasn't your time and your decision to die was based on incorrect information."

"What information was wrong? And how did I not die falling off the bridge?"

"Divine intervention led Tony to you and Tony called Gibbs. They rescued you because they love and care about you. Your death would have broken many lives, changed too many futures and caused chaos. Hopefully with this divine intervention you have hit rock bottom and will accept the help to climb up and out. It still is your choice, the ledge is still there for you to keep falling into darkness or you can ask for help and climb to safety."

"Kate, how do you know what I based my decision on. You know nothing of that part of my life. Almost no one knows about that part of my life."

"Yes I know. If you had shared that part of your life, things may have turned out differently. That is a conversation for another day thou. How do I know about how you made that decision, because Lexi warned me when I rescued her soul at her death."

"You rescued Lexi's soul?"

* * *

A/N: This chapter starts to give 'Abby's' view of what is going on. Starting with finding herself in her own personal dark hell that many people with depression find themselves in. This is kind of how I pictured mine; bleak, dark, silent. At some point you need to find your rock bottom and decide, do I accept help and climb out or do I fall back and keep falling. This scene will be broken up into two nonconsecutive chapters while Abby figures out what is going on and while her family comes together.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Everyone, sorry for the delay. Life has been busy and I had a slight writers block and no time to type. I will try to do better in the future.

Due to the stigma of depression many people hide it and or never seek help. Many people like Robin Williams and myself, we lead double lives and most people do not know that we suffer and live with depression. So don't judge people what you see because you have no idea what is going on inside. The character Abby could be living with depression and no on would ever know unless Abby choose to let people see. The strongest people have a breaking point and we for the most part will never know what it is. Listen, care, and be supportive; break the stigma.

* * *

0600 came and went with Tim and Ziva sitting in the living room nursing coffee and tea that Tony gave them. They tried to get information from Tony, but were told to wait for everyone else to show up. There was a lot of tension in the house, that was obvious the moment that they entered the house.

"Did you get the same text I got this morning Tim?"

"Yeah, probably the same text as you. Report to Gibbs house at 0600."

"Do you know why we are meeting here?"

"It can't be good. We haven't seen Gibbs and Tony looks like he hasn't slept in weeks. He is wearing the same clothes as yesterday."

"You are right. But something is wrong right? Because I can feel the tension in the air, it does not feel right."

"I agree. We will just have to wait."

"Not much longer Tim. Can you go out and help Jimmy bring in breakfast?" Tony asked.

"Sure Tony."

"Ziva, can you bring in a couple more chairs from the kitchen into the living room."

"Of course Tony."

Tim and Ziva went about filling the requests that Tony had made. Ten minutes later everyone was in the living room. No one was eating, just holding their hot beverages. Ducky came out of the guest room.

"Mr. Palmer could your come in and take over for Jethro."

"Of course Dr. Mallard. Any changes?"

"No Mr. Palmer, none is expected in the near future. I'll keep you informed with what we talk about."

"Thank you Dr. Mallard."

Jimmy walked into the guest room and a few minutes later Gibbs came out. Both Tim and Ziva noticed that Gibbs looked just as bad as Tony.

"Boss are you OK?"

"No Tim, it has been a rough night. Tony, is Dr Cranston here yet?"

"It looks like she just pulled up Boss. I'll go out and meet her."

Tony went outside to greet Dr. Cranston. Inside the team got together in the living room to start their meeting.

"OK. Tim, Ziva, this is not easy for me to say. When I tell you then know why Dr. Cranston is here, there is a chance that you may not believe me, just hear us out. What is said in this house stays here unless I say otherwise, OK?"

"Yeah boss."

"Yes Gibbs."

"Looks like I am just in time Agent Gibbs. I'm sorry we have to work together on such trying times."

"Boss?" Tim asked.

Gibbs sighed there was no way to say this. As a team leader he felt that he had to break the news. Tony had to share the news twice and he seemed to break a little more each time. Tony needed a break to pull himself together a little bit.

"Abby..." Gibbs sighed. "Abby attempted to commit suicide last night."

"WHAT!?" Came from both Tim and Ziva. They both looked around and noticed that no one else was surprised at the statement.

"It can't be true. Abby must have been drugged. Did you do a tox screen?" Tim asked.

"Yes we have, Timothy. We are waiting for the test results. Let's go over what we know." Ducky gently said.

"Abby was not successful in her attempt. In fact Abby is currently unconscious in the guest room. We don't know why. All we know is that she was determined to be home in the morning. Tony found Abby by accident sitting on the wall of the bridge on Route 166." Gibbs said.

"Tony, I know this is hard, but can you describe what you saw when you found Abby." Dr. Cranston requested.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. "OK Rachael. When I spotted Abby, she was sitting on the wall of the bridge facing the river. As I approached Abby, she stood up on the wall staring out over the river. I called out her name a couple of times before she responded by turning towards me. I raised my hand up to help her down and she flinched. Then I saw her eyes. They were vacant and dead. Those eyes will haunt me for a long time."

"Tony did Abby say anything to you?"

"Yeah, she did and I will never forget her voice, it was hollow and dead sounding. Her voice was very creepy. Abby kept telling me that she took care of everything and that I should go home because she would be home in the morning."

"Tony, Agent Gibbs, what was the last thing that Abby said." Dr Cranston asked.

Gibbs closed his eyes and said, "Abby called out to a Cheri and Lexi. Telling them to catch her because it was time for her to go home."

"Any idea to who these people are to Abby. I don't think I ever heard of them before." Tim asked.

"Not a clue Tim. That is where you come in. We need you to find out who they are. I believe that Abby gave us a clue, when I asked if they were from Louisiana."

"OK, Tony. "I can do that. I'll check her home computer also."

"Thanks Tim, Ziva I need you to go through Abby's apartment and office and see if you can find any notes or clues to what Abby was doing before she left. Abby said that she took care of everything. I would like to know what she meant."

"Agent Gibbs I would also like to see what Abby has done. It may give me a better idea of what was going through her mind. Any clues to the names would also be great. They may be the clue to all of this. Dr. Mallard, could I also get a copy of her medical records? Specifically her medication list."

"I'll give you what I know, Dr. Cranston, which isn't much. I only saw Abigail when she was sick and couldn't leave the lab."

"That is fine Dr. Mallard. For now I can't be much help until Abby wakes up. For the rest of you, I'm going to be available to be a sounding board. Abby's actions is a huge blow to your family here. I know everyone is going to react differently and have a lot of different emotions. It is OK to have these emotions. It is OK to hate and love Abby at the same time. Just let the love come though with Abby and share your anger with me or each other. Now I suspect that Abby will be out til late tonight or tomorrow. Call me if I am not here, when she wakes up. If anyone needs me, Tony has my number. I have a few patients to see and then I will be back."

"Than you Dr. Cranston. Abby is not to be left alone. Tony go upstairs and get some sleep. The rest of us will set up a schedule to keep Abby company. The rest of us have to go into the office. Jimmy has volunteered to stay while we work and Tony sleeps."

"What are you going to tell Director Vance?" Ziva asked.

"Right now nothing. Abby is on vacation and no one expects her to be here. We will reevaluate as a team later. Let's go and meet back here for dinner."

* * *

A/N: Family and friends are very important in helping someone through a crisis. They are all here and on a mission, to help Abby.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Again I do not own NCIS, just borrowing them to tell a story.

* * *

An hour later Gibbs entered the bullpen with his 5th or 6th cup of coffee for the day. How he wished he could sleep. With Tony already benched by the director, the team was already short handed. Hopefully there would be no cases so Tim and Ziva could do the research that they needed. All the paperwork from the last case was done because Tony stayed late last night to do it. Thank God Tony wanted out early today and stayed late last night. It was a blessing in disguise.

"Gibbs, my office." Director Vance called from above. He turned and went into his office leaving the door open. Gibbs got up and went up the stairs and followed the director into the office. Gibbs gave Cynthia a nod as he went by her desk. Cynthia returned the gesture with a smile.

"Director."

"Gibbs, your team seems to be missing this morning. I gave DiNozzo the day off. I found him here at 0430 attending to a family emergency. Mr Palmer came by and drove him home."

"I know director. He is currently at my home sleeping in my guest room. The rest of my team is out doing research. They should be here after lunch."

"Gibbs, you are looking a bit tired. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Leon. I was up late helping DiNozzo with his emergency."

"Then what I have to say would be beneficial to your team. Now your team has worked many tough cases back to back with little down time. HR has informed me that you all have time on the books to use or lose. So let's extend your long weekend off by a couple of days. I will see you and your team back a week from monday, or if you want to work the team will work cold cases. This way anyone can take a vacation or not."

"OK, Leon." Vance stared at Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I need a little more than that."

"Ok, we will take the time."

Vance continued to stare at Gibbs. "What is going on Gibbs? Ususally there is an argument about taking time off."

"No reason to argue. Family comes first. Tony has a family emergency and we are Tony's family. Works out to our benefit. I'm not going to look a gifted horse in the mouth. I'll let Tim and Ziva know when they are done, so they can go home. I'll tell Tony when he wakes up."

"All right Gibbs. That will be all for now. Thou if there is something I need to know, you will tell me. Because I sense that you are holding something back." Vance continued to stare at Gibbs and sighed. "Gibbs go home, let me know when you can."

"Thanks Leon." And with that Gibbs left Director Vance's office and headed down to autopsy. Gibbs felt as some of the weight on his shoulders had been lifted now that they did not have to work and they had a week off. They could care for Abby without having to worry about work for at least a week. Before Gibbs entered into autopsy he called Tim and relayed the message from the director. Tim assured Gibbs that he would pass the message onto Ziva and they would head back to Gibbs home when they were done.

Gibbs entered autopsy unsure about how he felt when Tim said that they found stuff at Abby's apartment. More than anything he just felt tired and wanted to go back to Abby.

"Jethro, I'm glad to see you. I have some of Abigail's test results. As suspected there were no drugs in her system, illegal or prescribed. I'm still having a drug screen done on her hair, to see if anything had been taken in the past. Some of Abigail's blood work does concern me thou. Her blood sugar level is dangerously low and is the most likely reason for her coma. Mr. Palmer has already changed out her IV to include dextrose and we should see improvement soon. Abigail's electrolytes are also askew and we are going to try and re balance them. Now some items of notice are her vitamin levels. Abigail's D2 and D3 are quite low. While vitamin D is known to help bones absorb calcium. It also has great benefits when it comes to moods. I know that Abigail is not fond of the sun but she does need to spend more time outside in the sun."

"Ducky, Abby lives in the lab almost all the time. And the sun does not agree with her."

"I know, but we will try. There is a little bit more. Another set of vitamins that I saw with poor levels are Folic Acid, B12, B6. These vitamins help with energy and brain function. These are going to have to be increased with supplements, especially since Abigail being a vegetarian. That could be the reason why her levels are so low or it could be due to a genetic disorder. I am going to have her DNA checked so we can rule out a genetic disorder."

"So what does all of this mean Ducky? What do we need to do to make things better for her?"

"Mr. Palmer and I will do what we can to stabilize Abigail with what we can. When Abigail wakes up we will help her eat better, sleep better, and take the necessary supplements if needed. I know how important it is for Abigail to be a vegetarian, so a visit with a dietitian would be most beneficial."

"I guess force feeding Abby cowboy steak is not going to help, huh?"

"No Jethro, but giving Abigail healthy options to choose from will give her some of that control that you spoke about. Now Jethro, let me drive you home so you can get some sleep. I currently have no guest and no cases to review."

"The director called."

"Yes Director Vance did call. I did not share what I know, only said that I would get you home. Now Charley in Abigail's lab said that he would email me the results when he gets them."

"OK, let's go." Gibbs said with a sigh.

* * *

A/N: Now to find more time to type. Thanks for the reviews and messages. :^P


End file.
